


【OS】听你的歌（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 海神x塞壬- 上蜜月小渔船了





	【OS】听你的歌（R）

=====

 

对很多大神仙来说性事都是很公开的，举个例子，海神正声情并茂的给我解说他和樱井翔的第一次。很难得看到情绪这么高的海神，我都怕他把正在演出的樱井翔拉过来现场演练一遍给我看了。干得漂亮.jpg

 

就我听到的内容，加上我添油加醋的二次加工，把它写进了传记里。

 

 

==================

 

大野智正巧遇上了樱井翔成年后第125次发情期。

 

正常情况下塞壬的发情期过得还算轻松，只有被操开过生殖腔之后身体才会做受孕准备，所以对于樱井翔来说发情期只是免疫力比较差的几天而已。不过听说过发情期是比较容易被拥有对应荷尔蒙的人吸引，遇见那个人的时候身体就会有相应的反应了。

 

樱井翔上个月在唱歌时见到了那个男人，他在水里，对方在船上。樱井翔卯足了劲把自己撑到船上，捧住他的脸亲了下去。按照流程来说樱井翔应该把他带回岛上，但正在发情期的身体不受控制，去解开他的扣子，把他的衣服扯开。

樱井翔感觉生殖腔里躁动起来，是从来没有过的感受，藏在鳞片里的小口一点点收缩着，只有他自己知道。本能驱使着他抱住那个男人大口呼吸着他的气味，直到他看清对方腰间的烙印。

他的皮肤有一点发蓝，在扎眼的阳光底下晃得眼睛疼，腰上一个用铁烙上去深色印记表明了他的身份。大海上只有一个人可以拥有这个印记，樱井翔在各种新闻各种书籍上看到过它。

意识到来人是海神时樱井翔愣住了，即是惊异于自己可以迷住海神的能力，又耻于身体起的反应。于是他逃走了。拍着尾巴打起浪花潜到了海底，直接溜回了家。

 

如果说大野智还没有在海上遇到过敌人，那么这位塞壬是第一个对手。大野智能看到他，能思考，但身体却无法活动。从听到他的歌声开始，大野智的船就缓缓漂向他，是一首很早就在海上流传的歌，经典的有关塞壬的故事。一些塞壬故意唱着让人心生怜悯的歌，让海员们以为自己可以解救这些美丽的水妖们，水妖们就会借机杀死这些海员。而樱井翔不同，他只是在唱最普通的歌，歌唱着大海表面的平静和水底各处的暗流涌动。大野智第一次听到这样美妙的声音，比庆典时的合唱团都要动听太多。他看着对方解开自己的衣服，用力的扯开扔在地上，被漂进船里的浪花打湿。樱井翔柔软的嘴唇印上自己的，他的手在自己的身上胡乱摸着，大野智闭上眼，任由面前这位塞壬接触自己的身体。

樱井翔逃走时大野智还没有反应过来，直到意识到身上最后的温度停留在腰间还隐隐做痛的印记上，他才知道刚才的塞壬因为自己海神的身份退缩了。大野智第一次这么讨厌这个印记，连它平时带来的一阵阵痛楚都没让大野智产生这样的厌恶。

 

大野智上岛去寻找樱井翔，岛上见多识广的婆婆认出了海神，好生招待了一番，知道初衷后便带着大野智敲开了樱井翔的门。

 

樱井翔早就回到了家，开门时看到婆婆，但却闻到了大野智的味道，身体又有了奇怪的感觉。他撑着门欢迎婆婆进来，视线没有离开过大野智。大野智也直盯着他看。婆婆察觉到樱井翔的异常，看看他俩，又吸了吸鼻子，意识到樱井翔被诱导发情时马上站了起来，拍着大野智的肩膀说，“哎呀哎呀，小翔这是第一次被诱导发情呢，我不打扰你们年轻人啦。海神大人好好好加油啊！”

 

留下两人尴尬地对视，脑子里都飞速思考着各自的烦恼。直到樱井翔转身翻进自己的大水池里，躲在水里避开大野智的视线。但双腿变回尾巴后生殖腔的感觉更加明显了，连周围的鳞片都变软了，原本白色的鳞片变得粉红。尾巴都没法使劲，甚至在水里呼吸都变得困难起来，樱井翔惊慌地撑在水池边喘气。

大野智忽然开口，说：“小翔…你第一次被诱导发情吗？我今天也觉得有点不一样。”

樱井翔没明白大野智是什么意思，只想反驳过于亲密的称呼，当大野智走到水池边，鼻腔里只有大野智的味道，尾巴自己摇晃起来激起一点浪，樱井翔甚至觉得生殖腔在分泌什么液体，热热的，流出来沾在鳞片上又被水冲掉。

大野智跳进水里，一点点逼近樱井翔，“靠太近的话反应会不会更大。”他说的很轻，像是在问自己。

 

大野智抓过樱井翔的手，对方紧张地想要逃走但被拽住。大野智把他的手放到自己胸前，强烈而快速的心跳传进樱井翔的身体里。仅仅是手腕的钳制就让樱井翔更加虚弱，身体发烫起来，在雪白的肌肤上泛红得更明显，浑身软的像棉花一样，生殖腔借着本能在水中一开一合地希望这个人的进入。

 

“小翔……我也发情了。”

 

于是樱井翔才知道原来海神也会有发情期。

才知道海神竟然被自己诱导进了发情期。

 

 

大野智把樱井翔的手带到下身，原本偏低的体温在水中却变得烫手，海神的尺寸有些夸张的性器早就硬起来，像是随时可以让塞壬受孕。

塞壬没有外部的生殖器官，只有变成人形时有男性的性器。樱井翔的手覆上对方的性器时大野智抓住他的腰，塞壬的皮肤过于白皙，没有用太大的劲就在他身上留下了红印，大野智享受着樱井翔胡乱的抚摸。在水中的两人各自受着阻力的影响，但海神总是在速度和力气上更胜一筹。

 

大野智把樱井翔压在身下，埋进水里。大野智咬住樱井翔的嘴唇，舌头探入嘴里尽情的品尝属于对方的味道。樱井翔原本就困难的呼吸一下子被打乱，只靠着大野智从嘴里渡来的空气勉强维持着呼吸。意识到大野智的手指按在生殖腔附近时樱井翔又惊慌起来，尾巴甩到他的小腿上，但马上被按住了。

 

大野智顺着变软的变的滑滑的鳞片找到了那个小口，他用手指在穴口轻轻试探着。樱井翔紧张得扭起腰想躲开，大野智的手指戳开穴口后便不敢再动作。小小的穴口紧紧包裹着大野智的指尖，分泌物很滑，似乎可以轻易地借着分泌物插入整根手指。 大野智再往里探索，深入到第二个指节时樱井翔突然抓紧了他的肩膀，避开了亲吻，肋骨处的鳃裂努力地汲取水中的空气。

大野智舔着他的颈侧让他冷静下来。而樱井翔吸入的空气却混杂着大野智的味道，让他的生殖腔放松了不少，意识也慢慢模糊起来。大野智伸入了整根手指，稍弯起手指时肩膀上的手又紧了些，樱井翔张口叫出了声，但只是气泡漂上水面。大野智听不清塞壬的声音，却庆幸他得以保持清醒。

大野智抽出手指，伸手环过樱井翔把他抱在怀里，樱井翔一点点啄着他的脖颈，把脸埋在他的肩上。大野智的性器抵在穴口，形状特殊的只属于他一人的器官还是让樱井翔有些紧张，不过早就被欲望盖过，腔内分泌的液体欢呼着等待性器的光临。

 

性器一点点挤进穴口，延展性很好的皮肤被撑的变薄，从肉色变成粉色。两人都紧张得不敢呼吸，屏着气感受着对方的身体。大野智用手指按摩着穴口周围让他更放松一些才能容纳下自己的性器。穴肉包裹着大野智的性器，穴口肌肉的收缩帮助大野智一点点深入，等大野智进入一半时樱井翔已经紧瘫软在他怀里，大野智亲着他的耳旁把声音递进他耳朵里，问他还可以吗，樱井翔点点头。

大野智自己也胀得难受，抽出一些再操进去似乎很受用，穴肉又兴奋了些，樱井翔似乎也试着进入状态，主动晃着腰邀请大野智再深入些。

大野智一点点操进小穴里，听着樱井翔在耳边虚弱的喘息声，性器撞到了一处闭合的小口，小穴里的软肉一下筋挛起来，大野智知道了那里是让他受孕的地方，想起父亲说过的塞壬需要第二次交配才能受孕，第一次交配需要在生殖腔内留下精液。大野智紧紧抱住樱井翔，慢慢抽插起来，生殖腔内的分泌物被填满小穴的性器挤出来，呼吸到更浓郁的樱井翔的气味，大野智似乎又硬了些。樱井翔感觉身体像是要被撑开似的，但每次顶到内部的快感像电流一样传遍全身，疼痛也像助兴一样让他浑身酥麻。

 

第一次的交配不会持续太久，对塞壬的体力消耗过大了，樱井翔很快又需要大野智渡气给他。气味的直接交换让樱井翔的小穴绞得更紧，大野智顶到内部时穴肉激烈的反应让大野智射出了精液。生殖腔分泌的液体试图冲掉他人的体液，但性器堵在穴口，让内部的小口慢慢被精液打开。大野智就着插在里面的姿势把樱井翔带上水面，让他恢复呼吸。

樱井翔抱着大野智大口喘气，身体还因为性事而颤抖着。体内的小口被满满打开，被破处的认知变得清晰起来，樱井翔把脸埋在大野智肩上。大野智用手顺着他的后背，等到他感到小口完全打开后才把性器慢慢抽出来。精液和樱井翔的体液从小穴流出来，把水池的水弄得浑浊了些。大野智放开樱井翔，他甩着尾巴游到水池的另一边，大野智也跟过去，打算解释一番类似自己会负责的之类的说辞。然而樱井翔只是让他给水池换一次水。

 

樱井翔在水里看着把水管放进水池的大野智，突然问他，“下个月还回来吗，海神大人。”

“我不走了。”

“你不是海神吗？”

“对啊，不走了。”

 

 

 

原来海神真的不忙。

 

 

 

 

==============

 

据大野智说，由于他的父母是前代的一位海神和一位塞壬，所以他从小就知道塞壬的生活作息，包括发情期，也包括换水的时候不能先把水池里的水放掉。

 

据樱井翔说，从来没有岛外的人知道怎么换水的。

 

==============

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
